As shown in FIG. 1, a scooter power clutch of the prior art comprises a motor 1 which is pivoted to the rear fork 2 of the scooter such that the motor 1 is connected with the rear fork 2 by a spring 3. The motor 1 is further connected with a lever 8 by a steel cable 6. The lever 8 is pivoted to a handlebar 7. The output shaft 4 of the motor 1 is caused by the spring force of the spring 3 to make contact with a rear wheel 5 of the scooter, so as to move the scooter forward. As the lever 8 is actuated, the steel cable 6 overcomes the compression force of the spring 3 so as to enable the motor 1 to turn counterclockwise a predetermined angle, thereby causing the output shaft 4 of the motor 1 to move away from the rear wheel 5. The power of the motor is thus switched by the power clutch in accordance with the need of the rider of the scooter.
When the rider wants to ride the scooter manually, the rider must hold constantly the lever 8 so as to prevent the lever 8 from being actuated. It is tiresome to hold the lever 8 while riding the scooter manually.